The Fall of the House of Sonny: Part Seven: To All Things an Ending
by Gillen1962
Summary: For decades in Port Charles Sonny has been both a public citizen and the head of the mob. With Jason as his right hand man, he had presented himself as a "good man". Now that world comes crashing down. Can Sonny Survive, Can Port Charles. This is it the end of Sonny as we have known him.


Hamilton Finn would never be comfortable with losing a patient. He knew that there were doctors out there who adjusted their minds and souls to the inevitability that a patient will die on them. He knew that there were even those who worked in war zones, or with the terminally ill in hospice care who had come to expect it.

Finn would never be one of those doctors. Each death took a piece of him with it. And in this case, as he stood unable to do anything to save the young man in the bed in front of him it was even worse.

"Isn't there anything you can do Doc? You must do something? Please?" Max Giambetti said pleading. He had been pleading for more than an hour. Finn had explained that Milo's large intestine was punctured and that he was literally bleeding to death inside of himself, but that a blood test had revealed a deadly toxin in his stream. If Finn ordered and operation to stem the flow of blood the toxin would spread rapidly and kill him. If he choose not to operate then Milo would drown in his own blood before a cure for the poison could be developed, though Finn had an entire team and the CDC racing against time to try to do just that.

"He's my little brother Doc." The big man said. "I promised Mom; I swore to her I would protect him I swore."

Diane Miller, Attorney extraordinaire and Max's on and off girlfriend pulled the man into a hug. He buried his face and began to cry.

From the bed Milo weakly speaks. "Max…Max"

Max turns away from Diane and kneels at Milo's bedside. "Hey Brother"

"Max, did you give the Boss the message yet. You have to tell him exactly what I said."

Milo's voice is strained the words come slowly. "You have to tell him. It will keep you safe. This guy…this Albanian is crazy Max…he's crazy"

"Shh relax. I will get the message to the Bos….to Sonny. I promise. You just rest and hand in there kid. You just rest."

Outside in the hall Detective Harrison Chase and his partner Detective Valerie Spencer speak with Chase's brother, Dr. Hamilton Finn.

"So…." Chase has no idea what to say to his brother. He knows that Finn does not handle these things well.

Finn shrugs. "So, I am going back to the lab to work with my crew. The CCD has a blood sample and I am in constant touch with Robin, but truth is the clock will beat us."

"And he had a message for Sonny?" Valerie asks.

"Yes."

"What was it?" She asks the Doctor.

"I am sorry Detective; he gave the message to his brother Max and as far as I am concerned what he said falls under confidentiality."

"Not in a court it won't" Detective Spencer says.

"Then take me to court. After I help my patient."

From inside the room the monitors beep. And Max yells "DOC"

Finn and the Detectives race into the room, a nurse pushes a crash cart in. But Finn holds up his hand. He flips off he monitor and turns to Max.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry."

Carly Corinthos was accustomed to seeing her living room a mess from Sonny's temper tantrums, but this, this was massive destruction even for Sonny, the couch was overturned the pillow torn to shreds, the curtains ripped by the seams, wet bar smashed.

"Sonny?" She yelled. "Max!"

No one answered. She picked at one of the torn pillows and saw the newspaper on the floor. She bent and picked it up.

"Oh my God. No."

Carly drops the newspaper and fumbles int eh pocket of her robe for her phone. Jason, she needed to reach Jason

On the floor, the newspaper's headlines scream. The front page of the Crusader was blocked into two co-equal headlines. The First "Henchmen of Sonny Corinthos stabbed: GH says 'It doesn't look good" below it was a picture of Milo. Next to that headline was another one, in slightly smaller type, the by line by Molly C. Lansing, Carly registered the C, was she imply she was Corinthos, the little bitch. This headline accompanied by a photo of a woman Carly had never seen read. "Sonny made me a Drug Addict Stripper when I was sixteen."

Carp Carly thought where Jason was.

Alexis Davis sat on her living couch; she was trying to call Diane for tenth time in the last few minutes. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip, she hung up not wanting to leave yet another message. She got up planning to go to the hospital when her daughter Kristina entered the room.

"So now Molly has gotten Milo killed. When are you going to stop her Mother?"

"Now dear, you can't blame Molly for Milo's death."

"Her ridiculous vendetta against my father has gone to far." Kristina ranted not hearing a word that Alexis had said.

"Molly believes that she is doing her job, she also thinks, as do a lot of people that we love, that she is helping Sonny."

"Helping by finding these liars from his past. If this girl was so upset why didn't she say something when it was happening."

"Kristina she was sixteen."

"Ha, did she tell her parents, her friends, anyone. In all this time she never said a word." Kristina yelled. "So now that Sonny is successful and rich, she comes forward trying to destroy him in order to get some money."

"I'm not sure Sonny is rich anymore." Alexis said halfheartedly.

"What?" Kristina said.

Alexis shrugged. "His coffee import business was decimated between the warehouse and the destruction of the fields in Costa Rica. That was the main source of Sonny's legitimate business."

He can recover, he has insurance."

"Which will be paid out first to the families of the people that died."

"They get money before Daddy?" Kristina said amazed.

"Yes."

Kristina flipped her hand. "it doesn't matter Carly and Jason will lend him money to get everything up and going."

"ELQ voted yesterday to prevent Jason from doing that and Jax had repurchased the Metro Court."

"So, where does that leave Daddy?"

Alexis shrugged. "Broke."

Kristina grabbed her jacket off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Alexis shouted as she stormed towards the door.

"To kill Molly."

Mac Scorpio sat in his office at the PCPD. He was speaking on the phone with one hand and flipping through the papers with the other.

He took no joy in the headlines. He and sonny had been in opposition for years. But they had also after a fashion been friends. Bound together in the youthful and tragic romance of Stone and Robin, furthered tied through Robin and Jason. Their lives deeply intertwined. Mac hoped that the plan Laura and his brother and he had put together would work and that Sonny would willingly step away from his illegal businesses, check himself into a rehabilitation program and when released live as quietly as possible.

That was what Mac hoped. Realistically he did not think that was the outcome, but he hoped.

He spoke to the woman on the other end. "No, No Lulu. Let him sleep if that is what he is doing. I am glad that Frisco agreed to let you spend some time with Dante, the next few days will not be easy for him. No, I haven't seen your mother yet this morning I am sure with both Spencer and Rocco at her house she and Kevin are getting the kids ready. No. No reason for him to call me. He has you. That is better than anything else. Yes, yes when you get home."

Mac hung up on the young reporter. Another person whose life over the years had become entangled with Sonny's. Being the daughter of Luke Spencer could not be easy, being the daughter-in-law of Sonny Corinthos could only make matters worse.

Sonny and Luke had been best friends, and mac often thought of them throughout the years as opposite sides of the same coin. Both had severe childhood trauma that affected their daily living. Luke, Mac always felt was a good man at heart, but because of the trauma he hid that goodness behind the mask of a bad man, nit that Luke did not do bad things, but Mac felt at his inner being Luke was a good man, a far better man than he himself though he was. The trauma in Spencer's youth made him protect himself by adopting the air of one who did not care, formed no attachments and was willing to bend and break the rules.

Sonny on the other hand Mac had to admit was a bad man Mac thought that a=in his very heart Sonny was as black as night. He wore the costume of a good man. He put on a public image of kindness and benevolence but underneath it Sonny was vile and malevolent. He had sent his tentacles into Port Charles, entangling himself with every single influential person in order to both increase the veneer of his goodness and to inoculate himself from harm. Mac did not dismiss the childhood horror that had created Sonny, but unlike Luke who fought against the darkness in his own quirky way, Sonny embraced it and the evil he had done far outweigh the evil that had been done to him.

Mac's thoughts were interrupted when his Brother Robert entered. "You ready to do this little bro?"

Mac nodded. "Yep, I am about to put out a BOLO on Sonny. One we bring him in, we present him with what we have and offer our alternatives."

"And if he doesn't take them?" Robert asked.

"That Brother is on him."

Max let go of Dianne and smiled at her weakly. "He was such a good kid."

"Yes, he was." She said sadly. She began to say something else when Jason Morgan appeared at the door.

"Max I …." Before Jason could finished speaking Max hit him with a flying tackle, the force of it pushing the two men out the doors of the room and into the wall of the opposite hallway. Max pushed Jason against the wall punching him in the gut over and over again.

There was no doubt that Jason could take Max. Jason however knew the emotion that was gripping Max was grief. He had seen that when he thought that his son Jake had died. He had learned the emotion by watching Jake's mother Elizabeth and Stepfather Lucky. While this was a different manifestation of grief it was grief. And Jason let Max play it out.

Jason raised his arms to protect his face but other than that he let max pound away at him. Finally, Detective Chase pulled Max off. "Enough" he yelled.

Max staggered back and half yelled half cried. "He gave Sonny nothing but loyalty and love. We've always been there, and you and Sonny let him die."

"We will find who did this." Jason said believing it.

Max shook his head. "You are over Jason. Sonny is done. And I am out. I'm out don't come near me again. Tell Sonny to stay away. I'll kill you both. I swear I will."

Max turned and walked back into the room where his brother lay, falling to his knees and sobbing into the chest of Milo's lifeless body.

Jason stood for a moment then began to walk away. Diane let him get down the hall then raced after him. "Jason"

"Yeah Diane."

"You need to hear the message that Milo was told to give Sonny, it's from a man called the Albanian. He told Milo to tell Sonny that he has three days to give up all his businesses, or that Kristina, was next, then the rest of the children, Olivia, Alexis, everyone Sonny loves, you last."

"Sonny has beaten people like this before Diane."

Diane Miller shook her head. "No not like this. Alexis is my best friend, I love that snotty little brat of hers, Milo is dead. Sonny is over his head."

Jason nodded and turned once more to walk away. Diane called after him once again and said. "And by the way tell Sonny to find a new lawyer. I want nothing to do with him anymore."

She turned snapped her hells and went to rejoin Max.

Ava Jerome had rarely been happier. She smiled delightfully as her daughter Avery sat behind the reception desk at Ava's Art gallery coloring in a coloring book and looking so very happy.

Ava was wistful for a moment wishing her older daughter Kiki was still alive and able to see her little sister finally with her mother.

But some where Ava knew Kiki was watching and was happy.

A deliver man entered "Ms. Jerome, we have six new paintings for the gallery."

"Wonderful, bring them in"

The deliver man motions to his crew just out the door as Ava goes over and lifts Avery up. "Come look at Mommy's new paintings."

The men bring in six paintings, wrapped in Canvas and lean them against the wall. Ava puts Avery down; the child runs over to the paintings. As Ava signs for the delivery, Avery tears the protective wrapping off the first painting. The deliver men leave as Avery says. "Oh, Mommy it is so pretty" The child points to the painting.

Ava gets down on her knees to Avery's level and looks at the painting. "Yes, that one is isn't it? It is called "Summer in Provence".

Jason was unsure if he was supposed to knock before entering the penthouse. It was not like he and Sam were fighting or separated, he just felt the distance between them. He choose to just walk in. Sam was sitting in the living room and got up to greet him as he came in. She hugged him and said. "Oh God Jason poor Milo."

"I know."

"Is Max okay?"

"He will be. Where are the kids?"

"Still at the Quartermaine' s"

Jason nodded. "Good I want them there for now. Sam listen to me, the guy who did this to Milo, he is very dangerous."

Sam took Jason by the hand and lead him over to the couch. "Fill me in."

Jason nodded. "I intend to, but can we get Spinelli on Skype. I want him to hear this too."

Sam nodded. "Good idea. He can help stop this."

Jason shook his head. "I don't; thin there is a way to stop this. I think all we can do is but an idea that Sonny and I had years ago into action."

Molly and Valentin sat at Kelly's drinking coffee and eating breakfast. Valentin was in the middle of a story. "And so, my understanding is that in the midst of all that nonsense your grandfather Mikkos used his authority as sovereign of the island, after all he owned it, to marry the two of them."

"And then they died?" Molly said.

"Yes, killed by Luke Spencer."

Molly was about to ask something else when Kristina stormed into the diner. "I have just about had it with this crap Molly, you need to stop it and come on home."

Molly gave an exasperated sigh. "Kristina please, can we stop this, it is vulgar to be seen fighting in public like this."

"Then stop printing lies about my Father."

Molly looked at Valentin who gave her a small nod, expressing his support. "Nothing I have printed has been a lie Kristina. The women I spoke with were very clear."

"The women you spoke to are liars."

"No, they are not. The rule is simple Kristina we believe women when they give a credible story of abuse."

"Not when they are whores." Kristina snapped.

Molly stood up and railed back "When they are whores, sluts, tramps, mothers, sisters, transvestites, lesbians, nieces, step daughters, professionals, blue collar, high school students and PhDs, with kids, without kids, old, young, black, white, immigrants, legal and illegal, our friends, our wives, that bitch we hate, We believe women."

Molly who a moment before had asked for discretion had replied loud enough that people at other tables had heard her. Slowly one woman began to clap, then another and another. Molly sat down embarrassed. Valentin grinned proudly. Kristina fumed.

"There you go Molly we are all so impressed with you, but this is my father you are writing about. And you have the nerve to suddenly take his name."

"Take his name? What are you talking about?"

"Your by line Molly C Lansing. C for Corinthos."

Molly shook her head. "C for Cassadine, Kristina. Molly Cassadine Lansing."

Franco Baldwin realized he had put off this visit long enough. A bouquet of flowers in his hand he made his way slowly through the Port Charles cemetery. He knew where he was going, after all he had been here twice in the last few months, once for Lee and then too soon after for Gail, the Baldwin family plot. He smiled that it was adjacent to the Webber plot, so he and Elizabeth would someday rest together with family. He was not however here today for Lee or Gail. Today he was here to visit the small grave nestled between he two of them, where his brother Logan, lay forever protecting the sister neither of them ever knew, Karen.

Franco was within eye range of the grave when he spotted some one there. Apparently, he was not alone in his visit.

Jason and Sam sat on the couch. Spinelli spoke through the computer. "Stone Cold are you sure? Once I hit this button then here is no going back."

"I know that. I don't want to do this. I especially do not want to this without speaking to Sonny, but I can't trust him right now to make the right choices to protect everyone."

Spinelli nodded. "Our names won't be in the file, but it will pretty much shut everything else down."

Sam touched Jason shoulder then moved her hand to the side of his face. "And then?"

"And then I go and meet with the Albanian. Hit the button Spinelli."

"Done, the Port Charles police Department now have a file on all of Sonny's criminal enterprises, all his contacts, all his connections, every shopkeeper that pays protection, every shipment of knock off goods that comes into port all of it."

"And the rest?" Jason asked.

"Yes, you should be able to access that within an hour."

"Carly is not going to like this." Sam said.

"No matter what we did Carly was not going to like it, but this will keep her and the kids safe. That is all that matters."

"And us?"

Jason smiled as much as he was able "And we have found our way back to each other through much worse, we will do so this time. After all this time I'm not dead."

Sam kissed him and they fell back on the couch.

"Hey guys" Spinelli's vice comes from the laptop "I'm still here."

Captain Serena Baldwin stood up as her father entered her office. "Dad, how did the security clearance go."

"Well other than the anal probe, it wasn't that bad." Scotty quipped.

"Anal probe, damn Jenkins never listens I said Canal Probe, checking your teeth. I 'm sorry Dad."

The Baldwins laughed at their own jokes. Serena motioned for Scotty to sit down.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on? This is some high security for a prisoner, even a terrorist."

"This is no ordinary prisoner Dad. Before I take you to meet with him there are a few things you need to know."

"Yeah like his name?"

Serena shook her head. "Sorry Dad, you can only have that if you agree to take the case."

Scotty knew he should leave, but he enjoyed being with Serena more then he enjoyed any one on earth and it took his mind off poor Karen. "Okay can you tell me what he did?"

"Yes, the accused broke into a top-secret facility in Paris where he stole a microchip disk with the nuclear codes for the entire NATO command."

'" Which have now been changed."

"Which cannot be changed "

"What?"

"Because while the suspect was there his team, around the continent killed or kidnapped the fifteen men and women who had the ability to over ride those codes and reset them, so unless we find either the original codes, which would then give us access to reset the passwords or we find one of the people who we hope may still be alive."

"And we know that your suspect was working with these other people how?" Scott asked.

Serena turned her laptop around and hit a video link. "This is video of one of the terrorists, kidnapping Lt. Colonel Jacklyn Brunt of the German National Command. Note the emblem on the side of their jackets. Your potential client had the same emblem on his jacket when we apprehended him."

"And that emblem is?" Scotty asked.

"Anaconda, they are the spiritual successor of the DVX, except far more dangerous."

"Wait wait, this happened in Paris, you were in Riyadh."

"yes, the accused was capture trying to cross the border between Tunisia and Libya we suspect to be able to meet with his superiors in Anaconda."

"And this microchip?"

"Not in his possession."

"So, this Anaconda has it?"

"Our intelligence sources say no. The suspect obviously got rid of it some where between Paris and Tunis."

Scotty smirked. "So just a small area."

Serena smiled at her father. "Yes, several thousand square miles."

"So, let me get this straight this solider stole a chip that has information on it that can basically kill us all?"

"Yes."

"And he denies it?"

"More than that Dad, he says he doesn't remember it."

"Great."

"One more thing, Dad, he is not a solider, he is a WSB agent."

"And you brought this guy to Port Charles? Because what we haven't had enough of those goof balls running around over the years."

"I didn't bring him here Dad, he was transferred on orders from the Joints Chefs via the head of the WSB."

"Frisco?"

Serena nodded. "Who also approved you acting as his defense counsel."

"Yeah Frisco always was a pal."

"So?"

"So that is all you can tell me until I agree to defend him?"

"Yes."

Scotty stands up and smiles at his daughter "Well then let's go meet my client."

Jason Morgan looked around Charlie's as he came in. He knew no one in there expect Julian Jerome who was behind the bar. He walked over and said. "Do you know a guy who calls himself the Albanian?"

Julian looked around the bar and said "No, is he a WWE guy?"

The joke was lost on Jason. "You have never heard of him?"

"No."

"If some one comes in and claims to be him. Tell him I will be on Pier 23."

Julian looked. "Isn't that the pier where…"

"I died? Yes."

Jason left.

A moment later Shehu got up from his table and walked out. Julian Jerome did not like Jason Morgan, but his daughter Sam loved him. He fought every instinct he had to not follow the Albanian as he left. Instead he said a pray for Jason and hoped that some day Sam would forgive him.

At Karen Wexler's grave Sonny Corinthos stood and talked to the dead. "Hi Karen, I know that I should have come by at some point, but you know how it is the years go flying buy, time passes so quickly and the things you mean to do, well you never get round to them."

A young woman appeared sitting on op of the head stone. "No Sonny I am afraid I don't know how it is, see I am dead and time for us is so very different."

Sonny stumbled with his words. "Karen I am sorry you died."

Karen laughed. "Oh, so typical Sonny apologizing for the thing you had nothing to do with while leaving the things you did unsaid."

"I only tied to help you."

"Help me?" Is that what we are calling giving some one drugs now? Helping them?"

"I never gave you drugs!"

"That's it Sonny Boy you tell her" Deke said suddenly appearing next to Karen and putting his arm around her. "You tell this little bitch you are one of the good guys right Sonny?"

"Get you hands off of her" Sonny shouted, he lounged forward.

Karen and Deke vanish, and Sonny landed hard on the ground by the gravestone.

"What's the matter Sonny Boy, you want to keep her all to yourself?" Deke was now behind Sonny, he continued to hold Karen around the waist. She looked afraid. "You weren't the first one there any way Sonny that was Ray or Roy or whatever his name was, and then of course after you Jagger and Joe and a half a dozen other. A trollop before you and a tramp after."

"She was not. Karen is a good person, a kind person a Doctor, she healed people." Sonny screamed.

"And you ruined her." Deke taunted. "You monster" Deke looked at Karen and smiled. "He's a monster isn't he babe."

"The worse kind. The kinds that pretends to be good. Pretends to be kind, who makes you trust them then betrays you."

"NO" Sonny yelled

"Yes Sonny." Sonny Turned around and behind him stood AJ Quartermaine "You betray everyone in order to get what you want. Hell, you even betrayed Kate's memory by banging her killer on my grave."

"No. I killed you once. I will kill you again and again and again."

Yards away Franco stood watching Sonny flay his arms into the air punching the wind. He took out his phone. "Yeah it's me. You should grab Kevin Collins and head to the Cemetery, the Baldwin family plot. Nah, none of my business. I 'm just watching the show."

Jason heard the steps behind him. He quickly drew his gun and whirled. Behind him stood Marijian Shehu. In his hand he holds a computer pad. "Before you do something stupid, you may want to look a this." Shehu tuns the pad towards Jason. He sees a small girl in a playground and woman watching the child.

"I believe you recognize your friend Spinelli's daughter and his paramour Ellie, correct."

Jason nods. Shehu turns the pad touches the screen then turns it again to Jason "And this you will notice is Mike Corbin, Sonny father out for some air in front of his nursing home."

Jason nods.

"Throw your gun in the water surrender on Sonny's behalf. This is over."

Jason hesitates for a moment then tosses his gun off the dock; we hear the splash.

"See that was simple. "

"Sonny is…." Jason begins to say

Shehu cuts him off. "My last report is Sonny is having a nervous breakdown at the grave site of the girl he molested. I will accept this being over on your surrender, he is apparently finished."

"The files for all of Sonny's operations have been sent to the police" Jason said. "There is nothing left to gain."

Shehu laughs. "Good, that saves me the trouble of dismantling that mess."

"You don't want Sonny's operations?" Jason asks puzzled.

"Why would I want a criminal enterprise run as if the Three Stooges were in charge? What do you do Jason, extort some money from merchants, smuggle some knock off goods, you and Sonny are jokes, you were never a threat to anything I wanted to do."

"Then what did we do to you?"

"To me? Nothing you fool. I don't know you or Sonny and I have no desire to do so. I am not some moron like Alcazar here to marry Sonny's wife, or vengeful fools like Lansing and Zacchara pursuing some personal vendetta that blinds me to what I want. Nor am I one of the Jerome's so desperate for respectability that they will become bar tenders and art hacks. This is Business you brain damaged simpleton. This is what crime is all about, It's not personal. It's not about sleeping with each other and having children with each other and marrying our children off to each other, It is not about living such a foolishly stupid public life that everything about your life is available for any one to exploit. Answer me something Jason, what is my name?" 

Jason stared at him. He could not read this man's emotions. It took him a moment to realize why. He, like Jason himself was displaying none.

"I don't know."

"Exactly, and you never will. I will never move here, never live here, never have anything to do with this city or it's people. Some peasant who works for me will run my operation here, and he or she will also never become a public figure, never show up at the Nurses Ball or the Fourth of July Fireworks. He will be a non-entity. "

"If that is the case why did you want Sonny eliminated?"

Shehu shook his head. "Because in his zeal to show himself a good man. Your idiot employer involves himself in the business of everyone in this city who wants to run guns or women or drugs. You are supposed to be criminals you moron. Guns and Drugs and women is what we do. And now with Sonny and you gone. We will."

"Milo?" Jason asked.

"I blew up the warehouse, then I killed Fredo making it look like your man Milo did the deed, then I killed Milo. A closed circle, but the police think it was a war between Sonny and I, and with Sonny gone the war will end and they will be satisfied."

Jason was amazed. In all the years of working with Sonny he had never seen them so thoroughly outmaneuvered.

The Albanian looked at him. "You have my word, as long as you and Sonny do not return to this city, your families will be safe."

Jason nodded.

"No go. Pick up your madman at the cemetery if you want. Or don't. It matters little to me. Just leave my city."

Jason stands for a moment, then turns and leaves.

Alexis Davis finally caught up with her daughters at Kelly. She arrived to see Kristina confronting Molly while Valentin looked on.

"Molly Cassadine Lansing" Molly said. As Alexis walked in.

"So, you are not a Davis anymore?"

"There are no Davis'. Hopefully Mother will see that. We are Cassadine's just like Nicholas, just like Spencer and just like Uncle Valentin."

"I am a Corinthos." Kristina said. "And you are coming with me." As she had done at the docks Kristina grabbed Molly's hand and tugged. This time however Molly shoved her away with her free arm. Kristina stumbled backward into Alexis arms.

"If you are a Corinthos then you are a peasant. Do not presume to touch me!" Molly snapped.

Alexis looked at Molly and said. "Who are you?"

Molly had had enough, all she had done from the beginning of this was to try to put the truth out there, try to put her Uncle Sonny in a position to get some help, try to do what was right. And for her efforts she had been rejected by her sisters, yelled at by her Mother, slapped buy a glorified bar keeper. The only ones other than TJ and Miss Devane who had shown her any kindness were Uncle Valentin and his wife.

"I am your daughter" She said calmly to her mother. "I am a reporter and a writer. I put the truth to paper and because you and did not like it, you have done nothing but try to get me to stop."

"Molly it is not that simple."

"It's not? Did you say good job Molly? Did you say wow Molly that writing was great? You are supposed to be an ardent feminist; did you thank me for exposing what was done to all those girls all those years ago. Are you proud of me Mother?"

Alexis looked at Molly. Deep down Alexis had known that some day this day would come. She was exceedingly proud of Molly. She always had been. But Molly did not need her. Kristina did, fragile troubled Kristina needed Alexis, Sam needed her, troubled Sam needed her. She wanted nothing more than to take Molly in her arms and tell her how proud she was of her. But she couldn't not at the cost of her other daughter. She was proud of Molly, she loved them both. But Molly did not need her.

Alexis looked away. Kristina snapped at Molly "No one is proud of you. No one is happy about what you did to my father. I will destroy you for this. You want to be a Cassadine with your high oaths and blood vendettas, your curses on others, Then Take my Curse Molly Cassadine the curse of the Corinthos's I will dance on your grave, I will see everything you touch destroyed. I will…"

"You Will Shut up Child." Valentin said finally rising. "Natasha, silence your daughter, she plays with forces she does not understand."

Alexis pulls Kristina into a hug and kisses the top of her head. "Wait outside." Alexis practically pushes Kristina out the diner door.

She turns to Valentin. "It is Alexis, brother."

"No, it is not. Enough with this Natasha. It is time for you to come home."

Alexis ignores him and turns to Molly. "I am proud of you. You need to know that. But this has damaged Kristina and I am not even sure what is going on with Sam. I need to tend to them, they need me."

Molly turns away from her mother.

Valentin takes his sister by the elbow and smiles as he whispers in her ear. "Then go by all means Natasha go and tend to your Mafia princesses. Clan Cassadine thanks you for returning to us our Princess."

Alexis jerks away and says "Molly, you can come home any time you want."

Molly nods.

"So, can you Natasha" Valentin says as Alexis leaves.

Serena leads Scotty down a corridor, past several armed guards.

"Geez this guy must be one hell of super spy, what got Robert Scorpio locked up in here?"

"No, worse, some one Robert helped train, Frisco as well."

Scotty smirked "Well as long as that idiot Spencer had nothing to do with it."

They arrive in front of a thick cell with a small plate for conversation.

"Nope open it up and let me in there" Scotty said.

"I can't do that." Serena said.

"Then I will go and get a court order saying you have to; come on Serena you know the drill open the cell let me in there then step far enough away that I can speak to my client in private."

Captain Baldwin nods at the guard. She throws back the plate and says. Walk to the far wall and turn around. Stay that way till Mr. Baldwin in the cell and the door is closed. If I hear one sound that makes me think Mr. Baldwin is in trouble, I will open this door and shoot first and ask questions later. Am I clear?"

A muffled yes comes from within the cell.

Serena waits for a moment then motions her Father back. She draws her side arm; the guard opens the door. Serena looks inside and then motions to her father.

"Go ahead."

Scotty takes a tentative step inside the cell. It is dark and his eyes take a second to adjust. The door closes behind him and he says.

"Okay, my friend who the hell are you?"

"Hi Scott" The man says turning.

Scotty looks amazed "What the hell? Lucky!"

Sonny sits on the ground near Karen's grave. "AJ. I never meant to hurt you."

"No of course you didn't Sonny hanging me from a meat hook tickled. Shooting me now that stung a bit but no you never meant to hurt me."

"Just like you never meant to exploit me right Sonny?" Karen says standing next to AJ. "You never meant to use my weakness to take me to your bed did you Sonny?"

"And of course, you never meant for me to get int hat car did you Sonny?"

Sonny looks and sobs. "Lily"

"You wouldn't just let me, and our baby die like that would you Sonny?" She says.

"And you never meant to hit me did you Sonny. You know I ran out that night and that was the night I had sex with the girl who gave me AIDS, and then I gave that to Robin, but you never meant to kill us did you Sonny?"

"NO NO NO "Screams Sonny. "I am a good man."

"No Sonny boy, you are what I made you and we both know there is only one escape from that right Sonny." Deke says, he makes a gun out of his finger and puts it in his mouth.

"You know what you have to do Sonny Boy."

"It's only fair Sonny" Says AJ "You took me from Michael, if you are a good man, then you can't stay with him after that."

Sonny takes his gun from his pocket

"It is only fair Sonny" says Karen "You exploited me. Worse than Roy. I never trusted Roy, I trusted you. I trusted you and you let all those men…. see…me…humiliate me…. It's only fair that you die humiliated Sonny."

Slowly Sonny puts the gun by his mouth. There are tears in his eyes.

"It's only fair Sonny. You hit me. You caused me to get AIDS, you killed me Sonny. Some day you will have killed Robin. So, kill yourself Sonny."

Sonny puts the gun in his mouth. Lily kneels next to him and whispers in his ear. "it's only fair Sonny, it's only fair that we can finally be a family."

As Sonny reaches for the trigger. Carly screams as she and Kevin and Franco race towards the grave. "Stop. For God's sake Sonny stop."

Sonny looks, the ghosts are still there but so are the other three.

"Sonny please, please don't. I love you. I need you. You can't leave me like this. Please."

Sonny takes the gun from his mouth but keeps it close. "I'm sorry Carly, but I am not a good man. I tried. I tried to fool everyone. I tried to fool myself, but I am not good. This is what I deserve."

Kevin kneels eye level with Sonny but too far to grab the gun. Franco moves off to the left side. "Deserve Sonny, no one deserves to die."

"I do." Sonny sobs. "I killed AJ I didn't need to there were other ways to stop him. But I killed him and watched him die."

"No Sonny" Shouts Carly.

"Yes, damn it Yes." Sonny says loudly. "And Stone I hot Stone, and he ran out and he slept with that girl and he got AIDS and I killed him. I did that."

"No"

"Shut up Carly" Sonny snaps. He looks at Kevin "I did that. And Karen. I knew she was troubled I knew she had problems I knew what her stepfather did to her, the same thing Deke did top me. And I still feed her drugs, I still slept with her, I still made her a stripper. I am the monster the papers say that I am."

"Sonny put the gun down" Kevin says slowly.

"No. And Lily. That bomb it was meant for me. I should have died. Not her, not our baby. I want to be with her. I want to be the good man she saw,"

Carly sobs "I see a good man."

"No, you don't. You never did. You see the monster and you love the monster. You never once tried to make me a better man. Every lousy thing I have done for decades, you have been a part of. At least Jason has brain damage. I am not sure he knows the price for what we do. But you, you are a bigger monster then me. I see that now. I need to die, but you need to die first. "

Carly screams no as Sonny turns the gun towards her. From his left. Franco kicks the gun out of Sonny's hand. "Oh, for Christ sake enough of this pity party."

He kneels next to Sonny. "No, you are not a good man Sonny, you are the worse kind of monster. And you know how I know that? Because I am one too. And every god damn day I get up and I live with the people I killed in my head. I live with the lives I ruined, the families I destroyed, And I lean on Kevin and Laura and Lisle and the boys and Especially Elizabeth and I force myself to be a good man. And it hurts like hell. And you did this to my sister, my sister. " 

Franco gets up as sirens sound in the distance. "You don't get to take the easy way out Sonny Corinthos. You get up every morning just like the rest of us monsters and you live with what you are. That's your punishment. That's what you do for what you did to her."

Franco walks away. Carly kneels near Sonny, she tries to hug him, but he brushes her away. Kevin helps him to his feet. EMTs come running forward.

Kevin looks at the lead EMT and shakes his head as Sonny is lead away. "I will call ahead to Ferncliff. I think our friend will be there for quite a while."

ONE WEEK LATER

In the small sleepy Pennsylvania town of Corinth, a mechanic works under the hood of a car. A man come sin and says

"Hey, are you the new guy who brought Jeff's shop"

Above the sound of a hammer the mechanic says. "Yep"

"I think my Honda is leaking oil can you take a look?"

The man pulls his head out from the hood of the car. The customer smiles and says "I'm John Grant"

The Mechanic smiles "Alan Lee Holt" Says Jason shaking the man's hand.

_Next up: __The Trail of Lucky Spencer_


End file.
